Very young children tend to open refrigerator doors often during the day, thus creating problems for parents. As examples, while reaching into the refrigerator, children can drop and break bottles, knock dishes of food out onto the floor, gain access to refrigerated medicines that might harm them, see and try to eat food that is not good for them, and leave the refrigerator door open causing excessive energy loss. The present invention provides a practical solution to a bothersome and serious problem faced by parents of young children.